Break Free
by oOoMilkTeaoOo
Summary: Within the Breaker Pirates, they want nothing more than to break free from the labels given to them. As crossdresser Reiki goes around recruiting misfits, will they really be free? Or will they cause heaps of mishaps instead? As a child once said; why not both? OC CREW STORY
1. Chapter 1

"Gah!" the man cried out, his back skidding across the mat. Blood streaks followed after him, an agonized scream tearing from his throat. He coughed desperately, the fluid blocking off his respiratory system. Howls of applause broke out, among hoots and hollers.

On the opposite end of the arena, a figure stood relaxed, arms crossed over her chest. A soft sigh brushed past her lips, "Why am I here again? I _could_ have had lunch by now." she muttered to herself.

The announcer, clad in a fancy black suit, strutted to the middle, "There you have it folks! Another win belonging to our all-time Champion!" he cheered, encouraging another round of applause.

The girl raised an eyebrow to herself. _Champion? They must have _really_ mistaken me for someone else... _She raised a hand, "Eh, fancy guy in suit?"

The crowd, all wearing masks for a reason she could not fathom, chuckled at her unintentional humor. The announcer laughed, despite being the butt of the joke. "Yes, Satoshi-sama?" he asked politely.

She scratched the back of her neck, "That's the thing. I keep telling you, I'm _not_ this Satoshi person." _Hell, I'm not even a guy. But no one has to know that_, she thought happily in her mind.

Everyone froze stiff, and she sincerely _prayed_ they would believe her this time. She sighed, her head drooping low as the crowd broke off into controllable laughter.

"Satoshi-sama is so funny today!" someone from the crowd cheered.

"Who _else_ could put all these losers in their place this quickly?!" another snorted.

The announcer guffawed, "You're certainly in a good mood today, Satoshi-sama! Normally-" Her eyes widened slightly at the huge, macho looking shadow behind the fancily dressed announcer. "-You would have beaten me to a pulp for breathing the same air as you-!" The announcer gagged as a strong, muscular hand curled around his throat.

The girl sweatdropped, "No way, they mistook _me_ for that overpowered, macho looking...thing?" she mumbled.

"You bloody wimp," the macho thing all but roared, pointing to the opposite end of the arena, "You mistook _me_, for that girlish looking pubescent _little boy_?!"

The girl pouted, "Hey, I may be girlish _looking _but the pubescent part was uncalled for!"

To her utter surprise, the macho thing bowed deeply, the announcer still foaming in his vice grip, "You are correct. I have misdirected my anger. My sincerest apologies."

She pointed a finger at him hesitantly, eyes wary, "You...well, at least _you_ have some manners. That stupid fancy smancy pants dragged me in here, claiming I was _late_ for something I didn't even sign up for!" she hissed.

The macho thing continued to bow, "Yes, forgive him for his incompetence. I will throughly," a twinkle in his eyes, "_Punish_ him."

The girl felt a cold shiver running down her back, and she was pretty sure it wasn't from her chest bindings this time. "...That sounds _really_ wrong."

"He'll look wrong after I'm done with him." he gruffed.

She smiled, and nodded appreciatively, "Thanks, you're really saving me some time of having to do it myself. Please mess him up throughly for both our sakes."

He nodded in confirmation, "Satoshi." he greeted, giving her the manly approval thumbs up.

"My name is Reiichi." she smiled, bowing naturally. _Reiki is my real name, so it's not easy for me to slip up, ehe. _

"I commend you on your effort, Reiichi-san, these weaklings look as if they had their fill of pain today. Perhaps at a better time, we could test our limits to further forge our manly bond." he winked, sparkles in his eyes.

Reiki nodded, even though she felt throughly violated for some unknown reason, "Yes, yes, some other time. If you don't mind, I haven't had lunch."

Satoshi nodded in approval, "Of course, a man has to eat his fill." he agreed, flinging a pouch at Reiki. She raised an eyebrow as she caught it, noticing the extra weight.

"That's your spoils of battle. Feast throughly." he gave her another macho smile and thumbs up, as she simply laughed nervously and nodded.

She waved as she exited the arena through the back entrance, "Bye! Please make him suffer for his pitiful life!" she yelled, smiling as she walked down the shadowed pathway.

Her eyes squinted in protest from the sudden harsh sunlight after an hour of being underground. She shivered at the warmth, the arena being air conditioned and all. She groaned as her scalp itched, the sun beating down on her wig.

"Shh, shh, wig, stop, I'll fix you later, okay?" she whispered soothingly, but to no avail.

Reiki groaned as she stalked into the nearest restaurant, an annoying server coming to her 'aide' immediately, "A table for one?" she chirped.

"Yes." Reiki answered, taking the chance to observe her surroundings. The restaurant looked casual-fancy, clean and chic, tasteful pantings and pictures and comforting colors of deep red, brown, and white.

The server smiled as she waved a hand, "Right this way." she answered, leading Reiki to a small table by the window, away from the main tables. She winked, "You look famished. Thought you wouldn't want any disturbances."

Reiki smirked, "You're good. Guessing you want a big tip."

She shrugged, "Not really, but if a girl's going to eat, at least she should enjoy it to the fullest, right?" she whispered.

Reiki stiffened immediately, a cold feeling pooling in her gut, "Y-you, you know?" she asked hesitantly.

She giggled quietly to herself, "Just womanly instinct. Don't worry, I won't tell." she replied, setting a menu on the table, "Just call me or one of us when you're ready, kay? Oh, and bathrooms are right down there." she added, when she noticed how Reiki's fingers were twitching.

Reiki smiled gratefully, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Once the server was out of view, Reiki hastily charged into the bathroom, ignoring the odd looks she received from the men. She charged into the first stall she saw, tearing her wig off and scratching her scalp blissfully. "Ahh..." she moaned quietly.

"Oho, looks like another youngster couldn't help himself..." a voice was heard, with a round of quiet chuckles.

Reiki bit her lip, irritation building up inside her. _I don't want to hear that from forty-year old virgins. _

After skillfully adjusting her short wig comfortably back on her head, she hopped out from the stall, ignoring the perverted looks from the old geezers.

Reiki sighed a breath of relief as she slumped back to her seat, pulling out the pouch the macho gave her earlier. Her eyebrows raised to her wig-line when she saw the amount. "This...this might _actually_ be enough to satisfy me for one meal..."

Reiki held two fingers to her lips, whistling loudly, "I'm ready to order." she smiled, seeing the same server earlier come over.

"Yes, what may I get for you?"

Reiki dropped the menu down on the table, grinning from ear to ear, "Give me...one of every dessert." she answered.

The server smiled patiently, "One of every dessert?" she repeated.

"One of every dessert." Reiki answered.

"You'll get fat." she bluntly added.

"So be it." Reiki smirked, licking her lips.

"_One_ of every 24 desserts _available_." she stressed the words exasperatedly.

"Only 24? Make it two of every dessert then." Reiki challenged.

The server opened her mouth to argue, before closing it into a tight line, her protest falling short. "Alright, two of every _24_ desserts available." she muttered, walking back into the kitchen.

Reiki hummed quietly to herself, feeling blissful of finally being able to cave into her sugar cravings. _Screw diamonds. Sweets is my best friend. You can't eat diamonds and they're not even sweet. _

Reiki smiled as the server expertly placed seven plates on her table, plates balanced all the way up her arm, and even one on her head. "Your first course has arrived."

Reiki couldn't help the drool that escaped from her mouth. Freshly baked Belgium waffles with whip cream, strawberry shortcake, sugared lemon peels, chocolat au souffle, vanilla icing cupcakes, sakura mochi and cinnamon apple pie.

"_Enjoy_, and I'm afraid I can't guarantee your safety. I'll give you a chance to back out now." the server cringed, the sight and smell of so many sweets making her eyes water. She held out her hand, "Seeing as you're _not_ going to order anymore sweets, may you please hand over your menu?"

Reiki chuckled as she dropped the pouch filled with beli into her awaiting hand instead, "Keep the change." she smirked.

The server twitched, "Thank you for your kindness. I see you're refusing to back down." she replied as she peered into the pouch, looking as if she only wished there was a shortage of beli. Her disappointed sigh only made Reiki grin harder.

Reiki clapped her hands together in prayer before chowing down delightfully. As in delightfully smearing sauce, icing, whip cream and other sugary fun all over her mouth and hands.

The server winced painfully, as if the sight actually hurt her, "I can refer you to a doctor..."

"I ahm one." came the muffled reply.

The server raised an elegant eyebrow, "You? A doctor? Ironic."

"I knhow." she answered, burping in satisfaction as she finished the last cupcake. She winked, "Keep em coming, waitress-lady."

She sighed loudly, "The name's Kyoko, and you'll have to wait. I didn't know our sous chefs could actually freak out. They didn't even bat an eye when one of our customers ordered a hundred pound turkey, fried to perfection, they said. I _mean_, where did we even _get_ a hundred pound turkey?" she hissed under her breath.

Reiki laughed, spitting small bits of her meal all over the empty plates, to Kyoko's increasing disgust.

"I've seen hundred pound turkeys before. Grand Line is a strange place, after all."

Kyoko seemed especially surprised about this, "You've been to Grand Line?" she asked, with just a hint of skepticism.

Reiki shook her head, "No, but my father once brought home one from Grand Line." she answered, smirking when she saw the cease in Kyoko's forehead relax. "Have something against pirates?" she asked sweetly.

Before Kyoko could even open her mouth, a loud shout interrupted her, "Hey! Where's mah fucking food?! I've been waitin' fer hours, like c'mon!"

Both Reiki and Kyoko turned their heads, Kyoko's face filled with distaste, and Reiki's face filled with amused curiosity.

Besides the aggravated man, stood a very timid looking waiter, "I-I'm sorry sir, someone ordered a large order of sweets, and the chefs didn't want to accidentally-"

"I don't _want_ yer yappin', I want mer food!"

Reiki wiped her mouth free of messy sweet stuff while Kyoko walked over, her shoulders rolled back and looking much more badass than Reiki remembered her to be.

"Excuse me sir, but you're disturbing the other customers."

The man had a horrible face, Reiki observed. Deep scars littered his already trashed excuse for a face, his beard looking untamed and messy.

"Shut up bitch! I came 'ere for food, I _will_ get food-!" he hollered. He was interrupted when a metal tray was shoved into his mouth, causing him to gag.

Kyoko smiled sweetly, "Excuse me sir," she said, grabbing his arm and skillfully pinning him to the floor, "But you're being a poor excuse for a man."

The man's eyes widened, not even realizing he was pinned, "Wha- what?! I-is this how you scoundrels treat your customers?!" he demanded, after having spit out the metal tray which Reiki was fairly certain it was to never be used again.

Kyoko smirked, "No. This is how we treat children throwing a fit."

Reiki laughed, "Let's not insult children, Kyoko. They're your customers too, aren't they?" She sauntered over to the swearing, pinned down man. Reiki flashed her straight teeth in a smirk as she forcibly lifted his chin to meet him the eye, despite his protests.

"I would call you an animal, but that wouldn't be fair to the rabid wolves that behave better than you."

The man's face was bright red, all the way to the brims of his ears, "I am _never_ comin' 'ere again! Not 'till you scoundrels learn better manners!"

Reiki chuckled as she held a hand out for Kyoko, who took the hint and allowed herself to be helped with getting back to her feet, "A real man listens to a woman. You want to know why?" Raising an elegant leg, the man couldn't even holler in pain before he flew out the opened door, landing on the welcome mat. "A real man respects women. Likewise, a real woman respects men."

Reiki waved her fingers in farewell as the _lower than rabid wolves_, as dubbed by Reiki, swore revenge. "That's why, Miss Kyoko here didn't preform any misconduct. She was simply treating you for what you were."

The fellow blushed with heavy embarrassment as giggles and chuckles echoed around. "I-I'll get you scoundrels for this! I swear it on my pirate pride!" he huffed, hopping to his feet and scrambling off.

Reiki laughed, "It seems you really do have something against pirates."

Kyoko shook her head. She placed a hand on Reiki's shoulder as she passed by, "Just rotten ones. I have nothing against you."

Reiki's grin stretched even wider, "Was that from _womanly instinct_ as well?"

Kyoko chuckled quietly, "Perhaps."

* * *

**Ohayo! Anyway, this is an OC-Crew story! There **_**might**_** be some appearances from canon characters, but you never know. Anyway, our main character is the cross-dressing, kick butting, **_**smooth**_** Reiichi/Reiki-chan. Why she's pretending to be a guy? You're not finding out this chapter. Next, Kyoko. Our also, kick butting, **_**fierce**_** waitress. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Reiki sat comfortably on her cushioned seat, mind drifting to the magical wonders of sweets while she waited for her last course. The last ten or so courses have been delicious, savory, and outright delectable. To say she had high expectations for the last course was an understatement.

She closed her eyes, humming in delight as the soft sunlight shone over her. Her fingers absentmindedly drummed along the edge, foot tapping impatiently. Her smile stiffened, her fingers and foot ceasing their movement, as she turned her head to face Kyoko, who had yet to move from her spot, positioned at Reiki's side, "Shouldn't you, erm...check by now?" she asked exasperatedly.

Kyoko merely shook her head, "They said it would take _at least_ an hour. They made sure to stress that."

Reiki grumbled under her breath, chewing on her bottom lip, "What did I order anyway..." she sighed quietly.

"I heard that. You should have checked first."

Reiki wagged a finger, "Sweets are best served as a surprise. The adrenaline and anticipation are part of the experience-"

_Ding_. A loud, chiming bell sound echoed.

Kyoko smirked, "45 minutes. The old geezers, now they're going to be smug about it all week." She held a new tray in her hand as she walked _painfully_ slow to the kitchen counter, relishing the infuriated grumblings from a certain crossdresser.

Kyoko poked her head into the small window that lead into the kitchen, "You d-done...?" she stuttered, eyes popping out at the finished dessert. "Are you serious." It was more of a statement than a question, but shocked all the same.

In the middle of the table, in all it's glory, was a cake. A cake of a ten feet naked woman and man, in a very _intricate_ position. Kyoko shook her head, "You are _not_ giving that a young lad- er, lad." she stammered.

The sous chefs ignored her, in favor of crying happy tears, "Look, Konada-san. Our most beloved art."

Kyoko shook her head desperately, she knew the chefs of this place were _mental_, but not bat-shit insane! Her protests fell upon empty ears, to her growing irritation.

Kyoko discreetly sneaked a peek at the young girl behind her, cringing at the overjoyed childish, drooling expression. "Such a child... I can't let..._this_ ruin her innocence." she declared to herself, rolling up her sleeves and storming into the kitchen.

A few of the chefs greeted her, the ones that still had their common sense and weren't crowding around the 'magnificent piece of edible art'. "Are you going to cook, Kyoko-chan? It's always a pleasure."

Kyoko hissed under her breath, "Shut it. I'm doing this to save _my_ sanity."

Reiki pouted as she watched Kyoko walk into the kitchen, after have rolled up her sleeves. "What's taking so long..." she sighed.

"One and a half cup of flour, two egg whites, three cups of sugar," Kyoko listed from heart, preparing the ingredients with both fluidity and expertism. "Mix the dry ingredients together," she hummed, mixing the ingredients throughly in a large bowl.

Reiki groaned loudly, to the amusement of some of the other patrons. Her ears perked up at the sound of a cart rolling towards her. "Mister, your dessert is ready!" announced a proud, masculine voice.

Reiki turned her head expectantly, before her entire body froze. Her smile stiff on her face, eye twitching and her lips parted. "What..." she muttered, her eyes narrowing, "What the _hell_ is this."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the chefs were crowding around the oven, drool slipping every now and then. Murmurs of appreciation and compliments for the chef were heard all around. Kyoko wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Her back ached in protest from having to move so fast again after not moving much these past few years, "Damn. Forgot how much of a pain baking was."

The sous chefs shivered in fear at the dark aura that radiated from the boy with short, blonde hair and blue eyes, "I _asked_, what the _hell_ is this."

After a few more minutes of stuttering and nonsense, one chef finally found his voice again, "I-It's our masterpiece-" They all shrieked silently as a fork went straight through the woman's head, knocking it off in the process. It slumped to the floor into a battery, somewhat delicious looking mess.

Reiki's eyes were narrowed, her lips pulled into a sinister frown, "I meant, what the _hell_," she growled, walking towards the gigantic cake, to the chef's increasing nervousness for both their creation and themselves. Reiki pointed, "Is with _this godforsaken_ pose? This is _impossible_. Their spines would break from internal pressure, their necks would have snapped by now and _no human's _neck can be this fucking long-!" she ranted.

Kyoko smiled proudly as she finished the last dallop of whip cream on the iced cake. "Gorgeous." she whispered, before shaking her head to dispel the thought stubbornly. Skillfully slipping the delicate dessert onto her metal plate, she head out the kitchen door.

"-and their _legs_. Don't even get me _started_ on their _illogical_ legs-!

"_Mister_, your _real_ dessert is ready." Kyoko sighed, dusting some of the flour off her uniform. The chefs and Reiki turned their heads at the same time, mouths gaping open. The vanilla iced cake was topped with chocolate shavings, delicately placed dallops of whip cream, and the entire cake seemed to be _sparkling_.

"S-So beautiful..." they chorused. Kyoko hid a faint blush under her bangs, her shoulder length brown hair swaying.

"It's nothing..." she whispered.

Kyoko bit in a gasp of surprise as grabby hands yanked the cake off her tray without her realizing, "Reiki, slow down-!"

Her protest fell short however, as the overgrown toddler sunk her teeth into the cake blissfully. "Swo gwood." came the appreciative reply, chomping madly, crumbs falling all over her, icing smeared in every direction.

"No- stop that- slow down!" Kyoko all but groaned, frustration easily shown in her voice. But within the frustration, was an underlying happy tone that neither the chefs nor Reiki missed.

Kyoko growled quietly, "I need some air. Air that's not contaminated with idiots." she muttered to herself, walking briskly towards the entrance.

Reiki smirked into the icing, "Lady is such a tsundere..."

The chefs laughed quietly to themselves, shaking their heads, "That Kyoko, a tsundere? It suits her, to be honest. She's never true to herself."

Kyoko sat by the entrance, eyes closed and breathing steady. She had an awful feeling that she was being talked about, but seeing how _popular_ she was to piss off, she wasn't nearly surprised.

Kyoko lost in her thoughts about how everyone's life mission was to piss her off, nearly didn't hear the steady and quiet footsteps that were getting closer. She tilted her head upwards, her mid-length hair swaying from the movement, "Can I help you?" she asked calmly. Her eyes widened.

"-and then Kyoko shoved yeast into her diaper and she got a yeast infection! It was hilarious!" one of the chefs gossiped, while Reiki giggled and continued to slobber all over her dessert.

"_Gah_!" The guests instantly stirred at the sudden scream, turning their heads wildly to look for the source. Reiki instantly got onto her feet, the chefs behind her following suit. Reiki's eyes widened, "Woah. It's a dude."

Reiki's eyes lowered to the limp body on the ground, yet her eyes stayed emotionless, "Woah. It's a dead lady."

The chefs screamed in horror, as they pointed chubby fingers, "Ryoko! Bastard, did you do this to her?!" they hollered, rage settling into their blazing souls.

Reiki pouted, a finger pressed against her lips, "That's not good, Ryoko was so good at baking. She can't bake if she's dead..." she muttered.

"That's not the issue here!" the chefs protested loudly.

Reiki silently observed the man, "Hey," she called out, eyes narrowed as she stared him down critically, "Are you...really a man?" she asked sternly.

To Reiki's slight amusement, the man smirked, crimson red eyes narrowed, "Are you going to lecture me on proper etiquette to ladies as well?" he mused.

To the man's minor shock, Reiki shook her head bluntly, "Nah, you just look like a woman, with your long hair and eyelashes." she admitted seriously, not even a smidgen of mockery in her voice. Reiki was dead serious.

The man's eye twitched, his lips pulled into a scowl, "Is this your idea of insulting me?" he hissed, clearly _very_ insulted by Reiki's unintentional insults.

Reiki shook her head, a playful smile on her lips, "No way, you look really pretty-"

"Don't fuck with me!" he screamed, unsheathing his katana from his hip. Reiki whistled lowly, impressed. He charged towards Reiki, who stood perfectly still with an unreadable expression on her face.

"For both the sake of my nakama and myself, I say this for the both of us, go to _Hell_ bastard!" he screamed, losing all his previous composure and self-resistance. He swung his katana down in midair, the momentum of gravity adding more power to his strike.

Reiki opened one eye, "I can't go to Hell just yet." Effortlessly raising her arm, Reiki stopped the blade stiff between her two fingers.

The man's eyes widened. _No...way... He _stopped _my blade with two measly fingers?! What the hell is he?! He's not normal!_

Reiki grinned, "You hurt my friend. I'm afraid just a lecture isn't going to cut it." With a elegant twist of her waist, Reiki pummeled her leg into the red haired man's midsection, making him tumble into the wall. The wall left a deep imprint, from the sheer power of the kick. Reiki pouted, "Aw geez, you're paying for that. I have no insurance."

The man growled, venom burning in his eyes, "As hell I'm paying!" he screamed, getting back onto his feet, charging forward with clear killing intent. Swinging expertly, Reiki found herself dazed as she dodged the blade. Had her sensei not been a swordsman, therefore making her used to swords, Reiki silently admitted in the back of her mind she would be pitifully dead.

"Stop," he swung at her neck, as she leaned backwards, "Dodging!" he hissed, thrusting forward at her unguarded chest. Reiki maneuvered her body in midair, the shiny blade shredding a thin line of her shirt underneath her.

Reiki flipped back onto her feet, just as her shirt started slipping off her shoulders. Her eyes widened, "Ah shit-" she swore.

"You're too young to flash, even for an attractive guy like him." Ryoko whispered into Reiki's ear, magically closing the rip on Reiki's shirt with a glide of her finger, as she stood behind her.

Reiki was stunned, "Wow. Womanly instinct is incredible." she replied breathlessly, as her secret was still safe.

The man hissed, "You," he narrowed his eyes at Ryoko, "You're not a normal human being." he muttered.

Before Ryoko or the man could say anything, Reiki blurted out, "That's because Ryoko has _womanly instinct_! Like screw you, she's the queen of women." she proudly declared.

Ryoko looked confused, "Queen of women? What now...?"

Reiki shot her a look, "Shh, just go with it. See his 'what the fucking hell' face? He's clearly impressed by your superiority." she whispered back.

Ryoko laughed nervously, "I think he's just confused about whether you're mentally sane. I for one doubt it."

"I..." the man muttered under his breath, until the two ladies; one proper and one crossdresser, looked his way, "_Hate _women!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, making the chandelier on the ceiling rattle.

Reiki blinked a few times, "Dude," she walked over and coiled her arm around his waist, to his mild confusion, "You can't just say you _hate_ women with the queen of women standing right _there_. Look she's judging you." Reiki leaned into his ear, "_Judging _you." she whispered gravely.

The man's eye twitched violently as his hand gripped around his katana's hilt, "I will...fucking...eradicate you..." he hissed.

Reiki shrugged, "Meh. People have said worse."

As the man and our beloved crossdresser continued their death brawl, Ryoko laid a gentle hand on her throbbing forehead, which had a foot-shaped bruise on it. One of the chefs gently placed their hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright, Ryoko? Hell, if we were younger, we would have kicked that bastard's ass to-"

"Don't worry about it," she replied coolly, as she observed the ongoing battle, "Reiki obviously has things under control. Sh- he could have ended this by now, but he's just prolonging the inevitable. That man is going to die."

The man growled as Reiki shoved her foot harder against his neck, with his back stuck firmly to the wall. His katana was tossed aside, out of reach of easy retrieval, after Reiki skillfully kicked it out of his grasp. He chuckled. _This bastard knew he was going to win from the beginning. _

Reiki smiled grimly, such a smile not suited to her usual innocent and carefree mood, "Hm, any last words?" she mocked, "I could snap your neck right now with ease, oh so easily..."

To Reiki's impressment, the man still had the very guts to smirk arrogantly, "What's with your way of talking? Are you gay-?"

Reiki added more pressure through narrowed eyelids, "Are you a homophobic?" she asked seriously, fists clenching as memories clawed at the back of her head.

The man stared at her seriously, ignoring the almost pleading shine in Reiki's eyes, "...No. No, I'm not." he answered honestly.

Reiki released a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding in, "Okay..." she answered, before tilting her head, "Do you want to die?" she asked innocently.

The man furrowed his eyebrows, "Die? Of course I don't. I have to manage my crew." he answered, before his eyes closed with realization, "Or is that your cowardly way of saying you wish to kill me? I do not care, do as you will with me."

Reiki rolled her eyes, "Jeez, difficult to the end. How about this?" she suggested, a sly smirk curling onto her lips, "Join me as my first mate."

Ryoko's mouth parted, "W-What...? You want _him_ as your first mate?"

Reiki laughed, "What's wrong, Ryoko-chan? Did you want to be my first-mate?"

The brunette shivered as if the sheer thought repulsed her, "Don't say such stupid things. I could never be a pirate, _much less_ be a part of _your_ pirate crew."

"She sums up my answer rather well." the man answered, "Besides the part of being a pirate."

Reiki pouted again, "But you'll die if you don't listen to me." she frowned.

"I'd rather die than see my pride sink and my men suffer without me."

Reiki chortled, "Pu-lease, with your depressing attitude, I think your men would do good without you-"

"Don't you _dare_ say such a thing about our Captain."

Reiki looked down to her ankle, her foot still pressed against the red head's neck. There was an arrow, that went straight through her leg. Once again, her expression turned unreadable until she laughed loudly, to the surprise of all the occupants of the room.

"An _arrow_," she declared in amusement, pulling it out and causing blood to spurt in out all over the redhead's face, to his disgust, "In _this_ era? So last century." She let it clatter to the ground, almost daring for the man to utilize it to his escape.

"Captain Kenshin! We have come to save you!" the rugged men declared proudly, as the guests huddled back to safety.

Kenshin scowled, "I could have handled this perfectly fine myself-"

"_Please_, Captain," a voice sarcastically muttered. Reiki, Ryoko and Kenshin turned their heads to face the owner of the voice. Short, light blue hair and amber eyes, he resembled the ocean at sunset, "You look like you're in a compromising position."

Kenshin growled, "Shut it, Raye. He has experience fighting against blades, had it been anyone else-"

Kenshin shut up once a dagger dug into the wall an inch from his face, "But it _wasn't _anyone else, now was it, Captain?"

Kenshin bit his lip so hard, Reiki wondered if he was a vampire and was trying to drink his own blood, "No, it wasn't." he hissed.

"Wait a second, aren't you Captain? You let your own crewmates treat you like dirt? So un-admirable." Reiki huffed, shaking her head as if _she_ was any better.

Kenshin bared his teeth at her, "Shut it, bastard."

Raye shook his head, sighing loudly, "You still have a lot to learn. But for now, I'll lend you my strength," a smirk curled upon his lips as his eyes darkened, "Men. Kill them."


End file.
